Êtesvous prêt à mourir?
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Reituki -Gazetto - Quand un journaliste rencontre un vampire, il s'ensuit des choses surprenantes... A lire petite OS datant de 3 ans


**Titre de la Fic: êtes vous prêt à mourir?  
**

**Titre du Chapitre : êtes vous prêt à mourir?  
**

**Titre complet :**** Êtes-vous prête à mourir?  
**

**Auteur** : Keiko.A

**Couple :** Reituki ^^

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer :** Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

Note : C'était pour un concours y'a trois ans, dans ma fac de langue, sur le thème du métro... J'ai pas gagné j'étais franchement hors sujet, mais je m'en fiche, j'aime mon OS ^^ .

.

.

* * *

.

.

**« Êtes-vous prêt à mourir? »**

_ Dans la bouche de n'importe quel être humain normal, cette phrase aurait pu trouver un semblant d'humour, et prêter à sourire. Mais l'être en face du jeune homme n'avait rien d'un être humain normal. Reita était effrayé à l'idée de perdre la vie, mais ce qui l'avait poussé dans cet endroit particulièrement glauque était tout aussi désespérant que la probabilité qu'il s'en sorte indemne. Le jeune humain frissonnait saisissant le pistolet que l'être des ténèbres lui proposait. Le jeu n'était pas équitable, car en aucun cas la chose en face de lui ne mourrait, mais il ne valait mieux ne pas discuter avec eux. C'était la première fois que Reita jouait à ce genre de jeu dangereux. Une sorte de Roulette Russe modifié. Le jeune homme brun, tremblait posant le canon de l'arme contre sa tempe. Il avait une chance sur six de se faire sauter la cervelle, mais il la prit, se raccrochant aux océans noirs de son partenaire de jeu, en face. Et rien ne se produisit. La conscience grandissante de Reita le suppliait d'arrêter ce jeu avant de ne perdre, mais il restait là, assit en face de lui, perdu dans le plus complet des flous sa vie. Ce vampire n'avait pas l'air si dangereux avec son visage si angélique, et quasiment enfantin qu'il lui présentait. La seule chose qui aurait pu être menaçante était les chaînes qui pendaient de son pantalon, comme ces petits rockeurs qui remplissaient les innombrables rues de Tokyo en pleines journées. Il tenta de rester concentrer sur ce jeu, n'ayant le droit qu'à cinq jokers, mais il y avait ce quelque chose chez le vampire, qui l'intriguait. Était-ce son regard, la forme de ses lèvres, son sourire, ou juste le fait qu'il était un vampire? Peut être que ce n'était que le charme des ténèbres… Les humains l'amusaient énormément. C'était divertissant de les regarder trembler, espérer, et échouer inéluctablement. Ce n'était pas faute de leurs donner des jokers. Il y avait les joueurs téméraires, et les effrayés, qui brûlaient tous leurs Jokers en moins de six passes. On prétendait que les Vampires étaient des bêtes sauvages, malsaines, et malfaisantes. Et quelque part c'était vrai. Mais les humains étaient eux aussi des animaux, mues par leurs instincts de survie, et l'envie de gagner à tout prix. Et depuis que Ruki était en place dans le monde souterrain, rares étaient les humaines ayant survécut à « La Roulette de La Mort. ». Beaucoup d'humains se laissaient déstabilisés par le charme naturel et attirant de Ruki Car si la plupart des choses dites à leurs sujets n'étaient que divagations; leurs jeunesses éternelles, et leurs attirances magnétiques, elles, étaient bien réelles. La seule chose que le vampire attendait avec impatience, était le moment où cet humain présomptueux, et désireux d'écrire un livre sur eux, ferait que la plupart de ses petites cellules contenu dans sa petite tête brune, se retrouvent sur les parois du wagon. La plupart du temps, on pense que les vampires vivent dans un beau manoir retirés du monde, mais ce n'était pas pratique pour avoir accès à de la chair humaine. Car si les vampires étaient qualifiés comme des buveurs de sang, rien ne les empêchaient d'être anthropophage, tant que leurs proie était encore en vie. C'était seulement triste qu'un corps comme le sien se perde, il aurait pu être l'un des plus beau, et des plus admirés vampires du clan de Ruki Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cet humain jouait sa vie, simplement pour avoir des renseignements pour écrire son livre. Parfois, ils étaient tellement éperdus, que le petit vampire compatirait presque. Presque, seulement. Mais pour l'instant, il passait les tests avec brio. Si bien que s'il survivait, Ruki lui donnerait peut être un cadeau en signe de bonne volonté._

_ Reita faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre. Il tentait de ne pas trop regarder le vampire dans les yeux, ni même s'attarder sur une quelconque partie de son corps, de peur de sentir cette attraction le détourner de son chemin. La vie ou la mort. Voilà les deux issus possibles pour lui. C'était sûrement un jeu intéressant pour les vampires, peut être amusant aussi, mais pour lui c'était tellement stressant. Il posa son regard partout où il pouvait, pour trouver quelques choses à laquelle se rattacher. Mais voir des traces de sang mal nettoyées sur les parois du wagon de métro dans lequel on l'avait traîné, n'aidait en rien à le rassurer. Il tenta de se calmer, en se disant qu'une fois ce jeu finit, il aurait tout loisir de discuter avec eux, et d'apprendre plein de choses réelles, qui pourraient l'aider à faire un best-seller. Ce n'était qu'un petit jeu, un simple jeu mortel, c'est tout. Mais à chaque fois, il fallait se poser la question. Dois-je passer? Ou prendre le risque de me tuer? Le jeune vampire en face de lui, ne mourrait jamais d'une balle, et c'était un fait qui lui donnait l'impression, de jouer seul. Il se dit alors qu'il pouvait peut être détendre un peu l'atmosphère en parlant, de tout et de rien..._

**« Et sinon, vous avez quel âge? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »**

_ Ruki eut un léger sourire en coin. Pathétique tentative de dédramatiser la situation. C'était attendrissant de voir un humain lutter de toutes ses petites forces insuffisantes pour tenter de garder la tête froide, et de gagner un combat déjà certainement perdu. Et même si cet Suzuki-San, était un pauvre et faible humain, Ruki ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver amusant. Et il se dit qu'il pouvait, sans risque, daigner répondre._

**« Cela n'as que très peu d'importance. Mais puisque vous souhaitez savoir. J'ai 673 ans, 9 mois, 18 jours, 15 heures et 2 minutes. Pour être précis. Je ne pense que je n'ai nul besoin de vous conseiller de finir, plutôt que de poser des questions stupides, et dénudées d'intérêt. »**

_ Ruki ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce genre de questions. Cela ne faisait que déconcentrer les humains, et lui faire perdre du temps. Certes, ce jeu était toujours le bienvenu dans leurs vies, néanmoins, il était le chef de cette faction, et malgré son envie de savoir comment cela finirait, il avait un tas de devoirs qui lui incombait._

_ La toute première fois que le vampire était « mort », devant ses yeux, Reita avait eut un peu peur, et stupidement, s'était précipité à ses côtés pour tenter vainement de le sauver. Mais sous les rires des sbires qui le regardait, il s'était sentit très vite idiot. Le fait est que Reita n'avait jamais rien fait de mal dans sa vie, et que voir ce qui ressemblait à un être humain mourir, l'avait un peu paniqué. Tout comme à chaque fois qu'on lui tendait l'arme, il ne savait jamais vraiment s'il devait tenter sa chance, ou passer son tour. Pour l'instant, il était encore vivant, et le vampire chargeait déjà la quatrième balle dans le chargeur. Il fallait être un très bon matheux pour réussir à calculer la probabilité qu'il avait de mourir ce coup-ci. Il remercia secrètement son ancien professeur de probabilité d'avoir été là. Et pourtant, malgré qu'on lui dise gentiment de s'occuper de ses affaires, et de finir le jeu, jusqu'au bout, avant de l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de poser une autre question. Cela le détendait de parler avec son bourreau, en quelques sortes, penser à autre chose lui permettait de rester clair, et calme, ce qui n'était vraiment pas du luxe quand on pariait sa vie, aussi souvent._

**« Vous avez 700 ans presque? Mais vous les avez passés seul ou vous avez une petite vampirette pour vous tenir compagnie de temps en temps? »**

_ Une fois encore, l'assistance non-humaine, se mit à rigoler. Le grand brun ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était drôle, ou parce qu'on se moquait de lui. Mais le fait est, qu'il attendait une réponse. Il commença alors à toucher le bijoux de son piercing, à son lobe n'ayant plus peur. Certes, il ne voulait pas mourir, mais cela ne l'effrayait plus. Il était prêt._

_ Le jeune vampire quant à lui, émit à nouveau un sourire. C'était étrange de voir un humain se calmer, en parlant avec lui. La plupart était effrayé de lui adresser la parole, et de se faire tuer sur le champ. La plupart mourrait aussi. Cet humain était très différent des autres. Pour quel raison? Ruki ne savait pas très bien, mais il était rare qu'on le fasse sourire depuis qu'elle était morte. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement, pendant qu'il regardait l'humain risquer sa vie une fois encore. Mais il répondit, une fois de plus._

**« Les vampires sont des morts, et par définition. Mais il est vrai que cela n'empêches pas certains de mes semblables, à rester ensembles pendant un long moment. En ce qui me concerne, il n'y a pas de vampirette, ou autres femelles dans ma vie. Maintenant taisez-vous. »**

_Repenser à elle n'avait jamais réussit à Ruki, et même si l'humain n'était pas fondamentalement méchant, il venait de toucher un point sensible chez le petit vampire. Il est vrai qu'avec son allure frêle de petit adolescent qui n'avait pas vraiment finit sa croissance, il était fort étonnant de l'imaginer avec une demoiselle, mais c'était à une lointaine époque, où les gentlemans existaient encore en ce bas monde. Depuis fort longtemps, Ruki ne s'approchait plus des gens..._

_ Reita se rendit vite compte que même chez les vampires, les relations amoureuses existaient bels et bien. Il se sentit un peu bête d'avoir assombrit le regard de son vis-à-vis, qui tentait de le faire tuer depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais sans savoir expliquer quel raison obscur le poussait vers cet être non-humain. Il se sentait plus ou moins, lié à lui, comme si ils partageaient des souffrances communes, peut être le fait qu'ils se sentaient tout les deux si seuls dans leurs vies, et que personnes ne semblaient y rester bien longtemps. L'un parce qu'étant immortel, et l'autre, manquant peut être de chance. L'humain, eut le loisir de regarder le vampire se lever, et lui tourner le dos. Sûrement contrarié parce qu'il avait pu dire juste avant. Reita se sentait mal pour lui, et pourtant, quelques choses l'empêchaient de décoller ses yeux du si petit mais adorable vampire. Au début, il pouvait paraître effrayant, mais en réalité, il ne l'était point, seul le fait qu'il était capable de le tuer auraient pu lui faire prendre peur. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il reposa l'arme sur la table, une fois qu'il eut finit, et se leva à son tour. C'est à se moment là qu'ils ne restaient plus que deux tours. Or, comme il avait compté, il restait deux balles dans le chargeur. C'était au tour de Ruki de jouer. Mais tout deux savait parfaitement, que Reita avait gagné. Il restait deux balles, et un Joker._

_ Pour Ruki ce ne fut qu'une formalité de plus. Il posa son regard sur l'humain qui se tenait debout face à lui. Il attendait à ce qu'il se croit victorieux, et le crie sur tous les toits, utilisant son joker. Mais il ne fit rien. Le petit vampire vit alors l'humain se saisir de l'arme, et une fois de plus la coller contre sa tempe. Ruki ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait mettre fin à sa vie, comme ça, alors qu'il venait de passer l'un des tests les plus durs pour la race humaine. Ses petits yeux remplient d'incompréhension se posèrent sur le grand brun, alors que celui-ci ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, pour s'adresser à lui._

**« Maintenant, la question est : Est-tu prêt à me laisser mourir?... »**

_Ruki ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Comment pouvait-il décider s'il devait vivre ou mourir? Bien qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à ronger des humains criant de douleurs, et que la plupart de ses sbires faisaient des éloges sur les massacres qu'il pouvait commettre par moment, le petit Vampire se sentait totalement déstabilisé par une chose qui n'arrivait jamais sous ses yeux. Pour quel raison était-il prêt à mourir ?_

**« Pour quel raison feriez-vous ça? Vous avez réussit à survivre, et rare sont ceux qui y parviennent. Pourquoi mettre un terme à votre vie? »**

_ C'était surréaliste qu'un vampire demande ce genre de chose à un humain. Et Reita devait bien avouer qu'il comprenait parfaitement le fait qu'il puisse être un peu déboussolé par son attitude. Mais il ressentait si fortement en lui, cette attirance étrange, et malsaine pour ce vampire qu'il lui semblait que mourir n'était pas un grand sacrifice pour le monde entier. Il avait entendu des choses sur le chef, Ruki, des vampires, quand les autres l'avaient conduit gentiment jusqu'ici, mais il n'aurait jamais pouvoir s'en sortir indemne. Il lui dit alors._

**« Pourquoi mentir? Tu as trafiqué l'arme. Quoi que je fasse, je ne mourrais pas ici. Pas vrai? »**

_ Le vampire ne répondit pas à ses propos injurieux et blessants. Il fixa simplement l'humain, en se disant qu'ils étaient bien plus compliqués maintenant, qu'ils ne l'avaient été. C'est alors que Reita commença à enclencher le mécanisme. Le vampire, prit d'une soudaine compassion, lui retira l'arme des mains en moins de deux secondes, grâce à ses pouvoirs surnaturels. Il tira dans le sol, et étrangement, une balle en sortit. Reita s'était trompé grandement. Mais Ruki respecta la part de son marché, et lui dit enfin._

**« Vous avez le droit de parler à qui bon vous sembles. Ils se tiennent tous à votre entière disposition. Si vous avez un problème avec l'un d'entre eux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et je m'arrangerais. »**

_ Et le petit vampire s'apprêtait à sortir de ce wagon, pour retourner dans celui de ses appartements, si seulement, Reita ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras, pour l'attirer contre lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'humain se demanda si ce n'était pas risquer de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait de faire, mais il décida qu'il fallait savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, pour la vivre pleinement. Ainsi, il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celle du petit vampire, dans la plus grande des prétentions, de l'embrasser. Ainsi, il scella ses lèvres à celle d'un seigneur vampire, qui ne trouva rien à redire, et ne se fit pas prier pour participer lui aussi._

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_Voilà  
_ C'était la petite histoire qui traînait dans mon pc, et que je pensais mettre histoire de vous "faire attendre" un peu la venue de tout les suites, et autres nouvelles histoires de fic, que j'ai en tête mais trop la flemme de taper ^^

A bientôt ^^


End file.
